The Fate that Brought Us Together
by AbyssEater
Summary: The fate of humanity rested in their hands. A new era yet he once more had to save humanity from extinction. Yet, there carried more weight behind his action compared to the first time for the world had evolved. But he would do it, he would help them as it is what she wanted from him, expected even. At least he won't have to do it alone, right?
1. Chapter 1

There it was again. He felt it once more, this time more noticeable compared to the last. It felt like someone- or something was pulling on his body.

But how was that possible?

He was dead, right?

Yet, he could form coherent thoughts. Or any thoughts at all.

Perhaps he wasn't as dead as he thought. A long sleep maybe?

How much time had past since he was last awake then? He could not tell nor feel anything currently even as he tried to spread his awareness around him.

Maybe… Maybe if he opened his eyes he could see her again. It's all he truly wanted really, to see her one more time and apologize for his mistakes.

More and more memories began to fill his mind, along with that came an abundance of separate information about.. He wasn't quite sure as terms that were being used were ones he hadn't heard of before and couldn't make sense of them.

As more information began to enter his brain, slowly a body began to form in the infinitely expanding white space he was currently in. The tugging surrounding him only increased as he began to regain a measure of senses.

He felt some sort of soft cloth surrounding him as his eyes scrunched up of his newly formed body before his eyelids opened. Deep azure eyes met nothing but white as far as his eyes could see.

He was floating, or at least that is how it felt as didn't meet any sort of resistance beneath his bare feet. Slowly he raised an arm till his right hand was in front of his face. An expression of childlike wonder adored his face as he inspected himself.

This is me? He questioned himself as he stared at the- his lightly tanned skin. Turning his hand around his eyes caught sight of the weird white circle in the middle of his palm. He wiggled his fingers before slowly and with some effort managed to clench his right hand into a fist.

Trailing his eyes down his arm a single golden colored eyebrow rose as met the white colored sleeve of the cloth that covered him. He followed it to see it covered most of his body and stopping somewhere around his knees. He stared down at his bare feet and just like that sandals covered them.

Weird.

''Hello..?'' He opened his mouth and called out.

He wasn't met with a reply. It was to be expected as he found no one aside from himself in this endless white plane.

The tugging sensation on his body persisted and he felt like he was being pulled in half. He tried to fight it but it quickly proved to be futile for he had nothing to hold on to. He was not even sure if he was stationary or moving as there was literally nothing that indicated either.

So, he surrendered. Stop fighting an unwinnable battle.

Allowing himself to be taken by whatever force it was that had been attempting to take him. When he did gave in, he felt something surprisingly soothing surround him. Like the embrace of a mother to one's child as he felt his eyes slowly close again.

* * *

Ritsuka breathed calmly as she watched the summon circle in front of her with anticipation. Her hands were clenched into fist and raised in front of her chest as light began to flicker, filling her with hope.

On. Off.

On. Off.

Red. Green. Blue.

That's how the lights continued to act as they flickered on and off.

She couldn't quite contain her eagerness at the prospect of gaining another servant, evident by how she was bouncing on the heels of her shoes. Her last attempts were met with failure and she wasn't going to lie but it had somewhat dampen her mood.

It got even worse when Gudao, her fellow master here in Chaldea with his own servants gotten lucky and summoned Lancelot, one of the knights of the round table of all people.

She was jealous and everyone could see it just by looking at her.

''U-uhm.. sempai?''

''Eeeeek!'' She shrieked and twirled on the balls of her feet. Ah, that's right.. In her excitement she forgot she wasn't alone. Coming face to face with her was Mashu, a young, kind-hearted girl who liked to refer to her as sempai.

Not that she minded as it was nice to have a glasses wearing kouhai like her.

And it wasn't just her kouhai who was in the summoning room with her. Her very first summoned servant was present as well. Her servant was here both to see if she would be successful this time and to act in case the summoned servant proved to be hostile. Say she ends up summoning a Berserker who could potentially end up destroying the room which countless of hours of research have been put in. Something like that would be a disaster and could spell the end of humanity.

Her servant's ruby eyes were staring ahead of her, focused on the very same summoning circle that had brought her here.

She was a woman of unnatural beauty that caught the eye of many, both fellow servant or staff members of Chaldea. Long purple hair, a flawless face with two ruby eyes and her outfit which was a full body suit that made her curvaceous figure stand out even more. What wasn't to like?

Despite this she was still a battle hardened warrior and considered one of the more powerful servants that had been summoned either by Ritsuka or her fellow master.

Her servant currently had her arms crossed beneath her bosom while staring ahead of her. An inexperienced person might find her posture as a sign that she wasn't really worried or on guard but if they were to look closer they would the slight twitch her fingers made, ready to act in a moment's notice.

The flickering lights suddenly stopped. Just like that.

There was nothing. No servants, no anything except for an empty summoning circle greeted them.

The purple haired servant laxed her previously tense muscles at the result of the failure before turning towards her master who had dropped her head as any excitement she had was sucked away.

''Not again..'' Ritsuka muttered with disappointment audible in her voice. There went the precious Saint Quartz she had saved up for hopes of gaining another addition. ''Mashu, Scathach, let's head back.. i guess…'' With her face still looking down, Ritsuka turned around and began walking towards the exit, her servant and kouhai following after her.

She was only able to complete two steps before she sensed a large build-up of mana coming from behind her. And she wasn't the only one as her servant, Scathach got on guard after having summoned her spear from the shadows themselves.

She was completely unaware of the alarm that was going off in the room adjacent to theirs. The one which scientist and technicians were at and overlooking the summoning process and making sure enough energy was distributed throughout the organization.

Lights started flashing again. The same sequence as before but faster until a colorful explosion of mana happened next. It was bright enough Ritsuka had to cover her eyes less she be blinded.

The only one not covering her eyes was Scathach, though even she was affected by its brightness as she tightened the grip on her spear as she couldn't afford to be caught off guard.

When the bright lights died down and Ritsuka lowered her hand a gasp escaped her parted lips as a new person was with her in the room, right on top of the summoning circle.

The summoned person was clearly a male, that much was obvious. His hair was spiky and a shade of blond she hadn't quite seen before. His eyes were shut so she was unable to see the color of his eyes. Ritsuka recognized the garment the person wore to be a kimono of sorts so she assumed the spirit she had summoned came from Japan or at least had close ties with the country.

''Uhm.. h-hello?'' She called out a bit meek, surprising even herself and her servant who raised a single eyebrow before focusing back towards the newcomer.

He hadn't moved a single muscle since he had been summoned. It made him look almost regal as she inspected him.

Meanwhile, Scathach, her servant, was just glad her master didn't end up summoning a Berserker. Yet, despite this newcomer not even moving a single inch, not even having his eyes open her danger senses were on full alert just by being near him.

''Hey! Are you listening!?'' Ritsuka shouted and began marching over towards the servant she had summoned. ''Eep!'' A shrill sound left her mouth as she froze mid step. The reason being the red spear that stopped her from making another step.

''Stay back master. We don't know if he's friendly or not.''

''O-okay.'' Her head moved up and down as she somewhat uncomfortable with those ruby orbs that stared at her for some seconds before she lowered her weapon.

''Mmngh...''

Three pairs of eyes snapped towards the sound and watched as the fingers of Ritsuka's new servant twitched. Slowly his eyes started to open, revealing two deep azure blue eyes as he blinked a couple times to adjust to the brightness of the room he was standing in.

Having adjusted sufficient enough his blue orbs began drifting around before landing on a trio of women that were in the same room as he was.

While her master and Mashu were looking at the summoned servant, or in her master's case waving her hand at him, Scathach was inspecting him more intensely. His pupils had gotten her attention the moment he had looked in their direction, for they weren't round like normal people.

No, his pupils were cross shaped. A thin vertical slit that reminded her very much of an animal with a thicker horizontal bar going right through it. She idly wondered if it affected his vision.. Honestly, if his eyes had been red like hers she would've thought he'd be a certain arrogant archer's twin.

Her thoughts were brought to a halt when she caught the emotions flash across his eyes in the span of a second.

Grief, regret, sadness and confusion. It happened in that order and the emotions didn't disappear as she saw his bright eyes turn dull.

''Where… am i?'' His voice was soft yet soothing and Scathach had no doubt that if she had been anyone else she might've even blushed. A quick glance over at her master and Mashu was proof of that as both sported rosy cheeks.

Ritsuka snapped out of her dazed state and with a sudden boost of speed that came out of nowhere jumped in front of the blond servant who took a step back in response.

''Hiya!'' She chirped, not seeing the black orb that came out of his back and floated behind him. ''Welcome to Chaldea! What's your.. name?'' Scathach and Mashu on the other hand did and took note of how it started to change shape despite him not moving a muscle. Sensing the potential danger towards Ritsuka, Scathach acted first and in a blink of an eye was in front of her master who she pushed back and faced the newcomer as she placed the tip of her spear against his throat.

''Don't move.'' Her ruby eyes stared at his blue ones as his eyes flickered from her face to her spear and back before raising a single eyebrow.

''..Chal..dea?'' The blond repeated slowly as he furrowed his brows together. He didn't even look worried with Scathach who had placed her weapon to his throat. It irked her a bit to be honest, it felt like he wasn't seeing her as a threat when she could pierce his oesophagus and end him with a single thrust of her wrist.

''Yep! That's right!'' Ritsuka nodded from over her servant's shoulder. ''So blondie, might telling me your name and class?''

The blond in question looked at the orange haired girl, unsure how to answer as he didn't understand what she meant by class before new information began to fill his mind, causing him to close his eyes and his face to scrunch up. Once sufficient enough information had entered his mind he reopened his eyes as his sapphire orbs shifted over towards the girl who looked impatiently towards him.

''Naruto Uzumaki, servant of the.. saver class?'' Despite his voice holding little to no emotion, they were able to pick up on the traces of confusion that they held as he spoke of his class.

''Saver?'' Ritsuka repeated, sounding equally as confused with the class as she hadn't heard of it before and neither she or Gudao had summoned someone of that class. ''I have never heard of a class called that. And your name doesn't ring any bells either… What about you Shishou?''

Scathach released a soft sigh at the nickname her master used for her but otherwise kept her gaze on the servant in front of her. ''No, i have not. Neither his class or his name..'' She even tried to form contact with the greater grail so she may know more about him but was met with no answer.

His name sounded of Asian origin but he didn't look like it. If anything she would have assumed he had European origins just from his appearance alone.

''Aww~ So he's a mystery then?'' A certain glint appeared in Ritsuka's eyes.

''Aye.'' A nod.

Like that, the glint in her eye disappeared with a huff as she deflated. ''Boooo! Guess i'll have to ask doctor Romani who should be overlooking the summoning process anyway.'' Ritsuka nodded at her own words.

''Uhm.. Can't you just ask Naruto hims-'' Mashu tried to offer her sempai some advice but was interrupted as the doctor in question entered the room with his eyes on the newcomer.

''Oh my, such an interesting person you have summoned there, Ritsuka. To think a saver of all servants is here… Can't wait to tell Da Vinci about this.'' Romani actually sounded giddy as he circled the blond who merely stood there allowing the man to inspect him.

The small black orb hovering around him was also of interest to Romani who attempted to reach out but as his fingers were about to come in contact with it the orb moved away from him, back to the blond where it sank in his body.

''Don't.'' He warned him. ''You will lose your finger if you touch it.''

''I see, i see. Is it your Noble Phantasm then since you seem to have no issues.''

''...Yes.'' Naruto answered softly as information about what a Noble Phantasm is entered his mind. ''You could say so.''

''Interesting. Still, let's see what your parameters and skills are which might give us more insight on who you are Uzumaki-san.'' Romani had a certain device in his hand Naruto wasn't familiar with as he seemed to touch it a couple times. ''Oh my.'' He muttered which made Ritsuka, Scathach and Mashu curious. ''There's surprisingly little information about you. Either your legend is unknown or something else is at play. My money is on the latter however as you must have done something to be classified as Saver, not to mention that those parameters are most certainly impressive.''

''Well? Don't make me wait!'' Ritsuka being ever so impatient inquired from Romani. She was very curious about her newest servant. The past couple months had been hard on them. First with the betrayal of Lev and the subsequent death of Olga who had been the previous leader of Chaldea.

''Alright, easy Ritsuka. Well.. here they are,'' Naruto listened in as well as he too was curious what ranks he would have. ''Strength: A, Endurance: A+, Agility: A++, Mana: EX, Luck: B. N.P is classified as A to EX though for some reason the name of his Noble Phantasm is hidden..''

As Romani finished, wide eyed looks were sent to Naruto for his parameters were nothing but incredible. Everything was at least A-Rank or higher with the exception of his luck that was B-Rank. Scathach too had her eyes briefly widen when Romani was done as she looked at him in new light.

This man, must've been an absolute monster back when he was alive and more than likely dominated his era. Though it also made her even more curious about which era he had lived in for she herself had lived a long time but never heard of this man. Even Gilgamesh, as annoying she found him but couldn't ignore him for who he was, wasn't comparable to this man.

Ritsuka on the other hand looked like she had hit the jackpot as stars filled her eyes as she looked at her new servant. He more than made up for the past summonings that had resulted in failure and she couldn't wait to show him off to Gudao and the rest of the servants in Chaldea.

''Hey, hey Romani, can we go now or is there something else.'' Ritsuka bounced on her feet as she wanted to show her new servant around.

Romani chuckled at the girl before nodding his head and waving his hand. ''Go ahead, i might send someone for him later to get him properly inducted in the system though.''

''Alright, let's go!'' Skipping over, she grabbed Naruto by his hand, missing the brief flinch at her contact as she dragged him with her out of the room.

Scathach shook her head as she watched her master leave before quickly following after them with Mashu by her side.

* * *

Scathach couldn't help but let the corner op her lips curve upwards as she watched her master drag the new servant. She walked a couple of feet behind them and while he had shown no signs so far she was ready to defend her master the moment he would try to attack.

Whether she would end up as victor she didn't know as each of his parameters were above hers. She'd have to rely on getting lucky with her Noble Phantasm and hoping his own wouldn't counter hers as Romani did say his held the rank of A to EX.

Then again, she did look for a being capable of ending her existence. Though that was before she had arrived here.

She had been a lonely soul wandering her castle and ruling over the Land of Shadows all by herself. Having people, other heroic beings surrounding her was a welcome change to her boredom.

Saving humanity was merely a plus though she did wonder when she had been first summoned if she should help or let them perish.

She blamed setanta, her idiotic and battle crazy student for this when she had seen that he was already here for her sudden change. Even if he had failed to complete his task of ending her existence he was still the person she had spent the most time with and was somewhat attached to him. Not in a romantic sense but as a teacher to her student.

''And behind these doors lays the cafeteria. I think around this time there will be a few servants present.'' Ritsuka gestured to the double doors in front of them. She was completely ignoring how the blond was working against her and even trying to escape her grasp.

Despite that however the expression on his face hadn't changed the slightest and Scathach began to wonder what might've happened that caused him to be like this.

Pow!

Ritsuka kicked the door open with one feet before waltzing in like she owned the place and caused the servants present who were either eating or holding small conversations to pause and turn towards them, more specifically the blond they hadn't seen before.

''Hiya everyone!'' Came Ritsuka's exuberant greeting. ''I have returned with success! That's right, the person standing next to me is my new servant.'' She smiled smugly as she tried to look for her fellow master but was unable to find him.

''Hoh? That mongrel over there is your is your servant?'' A certain red eyed archer asked as he looked at both her and the newcomer like they were beneath him.

''Yep! That's right- Wait! What do you mean over there…'' She trailed off as she turned her head to see that her new servant was no longer standing next to her.

No, instead he was dragging his feet over towards the large and wide window that granted a beautiful view of the outside. Yet, it wasn't what he was focused on. No, instead of the beautiful scenery he was presented with his head was tilted upwards as his blue orbs were locked onto the bright sun visible in the clear blue sky.

A wistful smile was present on his face as he reached out with a hand.

One could almost feel the sadness that radiated off of him before Ritsuka walked over towards him. For once she too was surprisingly silent as she could sense the change around him. She stopped once she was next to him. ''Uhm.. are you okay?'' She wasn't quite sure how to act as she remained unsure what was bothering him in the first place.

She let out a small gasp as he turned towards her with a small smile, the first smile of him she had seen as his lips were usually set in a thin line. Along with the smile came a single tear that rolled down his cheek which he didn't even bother to wipe away as it dropped to the ground.

''I don't know.'' He answered with a mirthless chuckle as another tear escaped his eyes. ''I'm going to my room you showed me. Just being here reminds me too much of her.'' With that being said Naruto turned around as he walked out of the cafeteria, passing by Scathach whose eyes briefly reflected worry before it was gone as she caught the tears staining his face.

''Uh…'' Ritsuka uttered as Scathach walked up to her, unsure what just had taken place. Her servant laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

''I doubt it was your fault. While you can be blunt, annoying and more than often unaware when to speak or not it seems he was reminded of something bad. I wonder what it was though…'' She stared up at the radiant sun and felt its warmth course right through her. ''We'll just have to wait until he comes back since i think he went to his room.''

''A-alright.. I _really_ wanted to show him off though..''

Scathach shook her head.

Her master really was something else.

* * *

Lying on his bed with his eyes focused on the ceiling Naruto was currently trying his best to clear his mind. Seeing the sun radiant like that after who knows how long.. it brought up painful memories as he could see her face each time he stared at it.

It hurt though..

His heart ached each time he remembered what happened in their last moments together. The confidence she had in him that they would make it out together and how he betrayed that trust.

He missed her.

He missed how goofy and silly she acted even when the situation didn't call for it. She was always so cheerful with him..

He clenched his fist, nails digging in his skin with enough force to draw blood.

He wondered, if they would somehow ever meet again, would she forgive him? Would she still love him like he did her, even now?

Naruto remained unaware of how much time passed as he tried to relive his time with her with eyes closed. Though that didn't stop the tears from escaping as they continued to wet his pillow.

A knock on his door brought him back as he removed the arm he used to cover his face. His eyes were a tad bit red from his crying but aside from that he looked fine.

Stepping out of bed he walked up to the door and unlocked it before opening it and revealing Mashu on the other side. ''Ah.. sempai.'' She was slightly surprised by his appearance but didn't comment further on it.

''Uh… Mashu, correct?'' He got a nod from the pink haired girl. He took note of the small animal she was holding and raised an eyebrow as it somewhat reminded him of an old friend, especially the long ears that seemed out of place but fitting at the same time on its smaller body. ''What brings you here?''

''Uh, well, doctor Romani asked me to bring you to him as he wanted to introduce you to someone. Aside from that he also wanted to speak to you though he didn't tell me about what.''

''I see. Lead the way then.'' Her eyes lit up as he didn't reject the invitation and nodded quickly before turning around. Closing the door behind him he followed after her as she made sure he wasn't lying and actually staying behind.

* * *

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

''Senpai, we're here.'' Mushu's soft voice reached his ears as she stopped which had him do the same.

''Inside?'' He looked at her and she gave a nod as she stepped aside. ''You're not coming?''

Mashu shook her head. ''Sorry sempai but they only wanted to see you.''

''Oh, i see. I'll see you around then, i think.'' He gave her a small incline of his head before making his way past her and walked inside. Once inside he let his eyes roam the room, noting that it was filled with machinery he didn't know about aside from what little information entered his mind upon arriving here.

There were several screens next to each other and he stared at the back of the man he had briefly met, Romani or something who he understood was an important person here in Chaldea.

''Oh my, is this him? The elusive Saver Class servant!?'' A feminine voice chirped from behind him, prompting him to swiftly spin around. What met his eyes was a woman who stared up at him with sparkling eyes that actually managed to make him feel uneasy as it was like she was dissecting him with just her gaze.

''Are you a servant as well? You feel like one.'' Saver asked rather blandly as he eyed her up and down once while clicking his tongue.

''EH!'' The woman actually took a step back while looking offended. ''Me, a servant? Preposterous!''

Saver hummed as he continued to stare at her, meeting her gaze with boredom. He could tell she was playing with him, especially with how her eyes were twinkling in amusement as she stared at him. Seeing her game, he just shrugged as he turned back towards Romani who had turned around and was watching the two.

''Calm down Da Vinci, you can bother him one i'm finished.'' Romani told her and she reluctantly accepted while making her way over to him and stopping once she stood beside him. He couldn't blame her for acting as she did. After all she was a curious person, always willing to learn more and meeting the mysterious Saver Class servant Ritsuka had summoned wasn't an opportunity she'd miss out on.

''Now, Saver or do you prefer to be called by your first name?''

''My actual name would be nice, that's what it's for after all.''

''Very well,'' Romani nodded as he didn't mind using either. ''I had Mashu bring you here as there's surprisingly little information available about you even when using the Grail for help. According to the information that is available a Saver Class servant is someone who has played an important part in shaping the world today. Either through his actions or influence. Now, while it's not impossible for someone to fit those criteria i'm pretty sure Da Vinci agrees with me that there would at least be more information available when it comes to someone. Either through books or old paintings.''

Da Vinci nodded her head in agreement to Romani's words who continued.

''Yet, even going back to a time before Christ himself was born there's not a single mention of a man named Naruto Uzumaki anywhere. Even after singling out Asia we could find nothing. It really makes you wonder wonder, no? Your parameters only adding to the mystery that surrounds you as they're the highest we have recorded that belong to a single servant. Even with your luck only ranked B, converting those values would present you as a very powerful man when you were still alive.''

Naruto just stared at Romani as he seemed to be done, his expression not revealing anything as he folded his arms while tapping his feet against the ground. ''While that's a nice story and all i'm not sure what you want from me. If you expect me to reveal more about myself don't bother. I'm not even sure if i'm up for this whole save humanity shtick Ritsuka told me about as i see no reason as to why. Knowing humans they probably brought their demise on themselves with their constant wars and greed for power. No doubt Gaia finally had enough and decided to take things in her own hands.''

Da Vinci gasped. ''Eh! Are you serious Uzumaki-san? You're a Heroic Spirit yet willing to leave humanity to perish?'' She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wasn't this man supposed to be of the Saver Class? One would think with a name like that they'd be all for saving humanity from destruction. Yet here she was, listening to the complete opposite.

While Da Vinci off in her own little world, Romani was oddly silent as he just stared at the blond as he thought there must be more to it than that.

''I'm very serious. Perhaps if i was younger i would've jumped on the opportunity. But i've spend enough time around humans to know they never change. For them, enough is never enough as they continue to take and take without any consideration for their fellow man until it's simply too late and the damage is done. Maybe.. if they didn't, if..- If it wasn't because of them that she's dead!'' His voice rose as his features contorted into rage in a rare show of emotion. He stopped himself before it got out of hand. He already revealed too much as just thinking of her caused his emotions to rise to the surface and he didn't want that. Not in front of these two at least.

So he squashed those emotions that had threatened to break through down as his expression stayed neutral though a closer look and one could tell it was forced. ''I think we're done here.'' At Romani'd nod he hummed before turning around and left the room, leaving the doctor alone with Da Vinci.

''You noticed it too?''

''Mhm, seems like his distaste towards humanity is more personal even if he doesn't admit it outright.'' The anger she felt as his casual way of accepting that humanity came to an end had lessened slightly upon seeing that the way he carried himself was nothing but a mask

''Yes, and now we have a powerful Heroic Spirit who has no interest in Chaldea's goals roaming around. And he has to be of a Class we have little information about as well.. Try another scan throughout history and this one more thorough. Perhaps if we can find more information who this woman is that seemed to have caused his view of humanity to change we might be able to get him on board.''

''Ha, i'll get right to it doc!'' Da Vinci gave him a mock salute as she skipped off and got to work.

* * *

His mood was sour as he aimlessly walked through Chaldea's halls. It was a complete waste of time, the meeting he had with Romani and Da Vinci, if he could even call it that. He left more angry and now his emotions were all over the place.

So when he turned a corner he wasn't paying attention when someone bumped into him.

''Ouch.. Ah, there you are!'' Of course, of all the people he had to walk into it had to be this girl, his.. master. He didn't like that one bit, especially not a little girl like her but doubted there was much he could do. That one woman from before, the one that had threatened him with that spear of hers… Scathach he recalled was her name though he wasn't completely sure. She seemed perfectly fine with a little girl acting as her master which was interesting as she didn't seem like that kind of person just by looking at her.

''What do you want?'' He asked her, straight to the point in a manner that one could consider rude.

Ritsuka on the other hand just pouted at her servant's behavior. She had been informed by Mashu that he should be in a meeting with Romani but seeing how she had literally run into him he was done much earlier than she expected.

Oh well, at least it gave her the opportunity to introduce him to the other servants she had summoned, something she didn't get the chance to do earlier today after what happened in the cafeteria. She missed the light twitch of his eye as she grabbed his hand began skipping off which resulted in him being dragged around in a similar fashion as earlier this day.

* * *

''Oi Shishou, any idea why we're asked to all be here?'' A certain blue haired young man asked his teacher as he watched her casually clean her red colored spear as she sat there with one leg thrown over the other.

''Not really,'' Scathach answered her student as she kept her focus on cleaning her spear which seemed to be clean enough judging by how the light reflected off it. ''Though i do have a hunch.''

He stared expectantly at her until his expression shifted into one of annoyance upon realizing his teacher was going to elaborate further, missing the corner of her lips curve upwards.

He spared the room a glance as they weren't the only one in the room. There, on the other side of the room with his back against the wall was Archer or Emiya depending on which you prefer. He was rightly summoned as the Archer class as he remembered how he used swords and spears as arrows during one of the Grail Wars a copy of him and taken part in.

It was quite interesting, their reunion that is though it was all good as they were both on friendly terms with another. After all, any man or woman that could give him a good fight was a friend in his book. And with both being summoned here they shared the goal of preventing the end of humanity. He also really enjoyed his cooking though he would never tell him that outright. He still had an image to uphold after all.

Moving on from him his eyes landed on the form of the King of Knights, or rather an alternate version of her as there were some glaring differences between this version of her and the one he was familiar with, and the same went for Emiya as the meeting between those two was even better than the one of himself when his teacher had been summoned. Yet even those two couldn't compete to the moment the original Artoria had laid her eyes on her alternate self. It was the closest thing to an actual fight between two servants breaking out.

He was just glad they were both summoned under different masters as they would no doubt be at each other's throat every minute of the day. He was also glad that annoying golden king's infatuation with her didn't leak over to other versions of her as he couldn't stand him. Or at least he hadn't seen otherwise so far.

The experience his copy had when serving under the same master during the Grail Wars was more than enough for him.

There were some similarities between this version of Artoria and the one Gudao had summoned. Mainly their love for food evident by the fact that even now she was in her own little corner of the room, plate in her lap as she was munching on lunch Emiya had prepared earlier today.

And that was it. His master had four servants so far which was less than the boy he had seen around and it seemed to upset her. He had more than often listened to his master curse her luck as most of her summonings had resulted in failure. It didn't stop him from not being at his best whenever she needed him though. Nope, he was always giving a hundred percent for anything less would be an insult to both his opponent and himself as the Hound of Culann.

He perked up as the door leading to the room was thrown open and his attention moved towards his master who had barged in and then to the person she was draggin with her. And he wasn't the only one as Emiya too looked at the blond next to his master with interest and even Artoria had paused her eating to seize up the newcomer.

''Heya everyone! I've brought someone i'd like you all to meet.'' She tugged on his arm before pushing him forward. ''He's a new servant i managed to summon earlier this morning! Come on, introduce yourself.'' She lightly nudged his back to get him to talk.

He at least could introduce himself, right?

Naruto sighed as he quickly scanned the room with his neutral expression and rather dull blue eyes. ''Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you.. i guess.'' He drawled out as he met Scathach's gaze with his own after seeing her look up at him.

She quickly focused her attention back to the spear in her hand as his gaze made her feel uncomfortable. That and his voice.. Just something about it caused her cheeks to heat up which she didn't understand as it didn't seem to fit with how he expressed himself.

He sounded absolutely bored with each word he spoke yet he could make it sound so enchanting. A glance over at Artoria revealed that her cheeks held a pink tinge to them which she tried to hide by focusing back on her food.

At least she wasn't the only one being affected currently as she had been unable to resist like she had before.

''Mou~ Don't be like that.'' Ritsuka whined, her new servant just had to be someone that wasn't interested in anything. Even as powerful he was his personality left much to be desired. ''Tell them your class and they'll to do same.'' She said this with a look directed at her servants who understood.

''Haaaa..'' Another sigh left his lips as he ran a hand through his blond locks. ''You're really good at annoying me, girl. Whatever, let's just get this over with so i can go to sleep or something productive. Naruto Uzumaki, servant of the Saver class. There, happy?'' He turned towards Ritsuka who nodded with a wide smile.

''Oi master, what's the Saver class? I don't think i'm familiar with that one.'' Asked Cu as he inspected the new servant like a hound.

''What a coincidence but neither do i!'' Ritsuka chirped. ''But he's really strong as Romani revealed his parameters. Scathach can vouch for that as she was present when i summoned him.''

''Oh? Is it true Shishou?'' She inclined her head slightly as a sign that their master's words were true. ''Huh, he doesn't look like it though.'' Cu rubbed his chin as he took note of his lazy stance and the loose fitting kimono the blond wore. ''Perhaps a spar would be good?'' He glanced between his master and the new servant, only to blink as he watching him casually walk over towards where Artoria was seated.

Her golden orbs were locked onto his form as he neared her. She found him interesting, at least compared to the other servants in chaldea. He seemed so uncaring of everything, even addressing their master by her name as opposed by her title like they all did.

He stopped in front of her as blue met golden. They exchanged no words as the attention in the room was now on them. Then, he did something that made everyone choke on their spit, Emiya especially as he watched him reach down took a sandwich that was on her plate just like that.

He paid no mind towards the glare of promised death she sent him and how her fingers twitched as he took a bit, and another one until it was gone. Naruto smacked his lips a couple times before nodding his head. ''Mhm, hadn't eaten something today, thanks.'' He even patted her head before plopping himself down next to her as he licked his lips clean of any remains.

''Did that really just happen?'' Cu broke the silence with his question which resulted in shocked nods. It was expected after all as no one has done anything like such before. They all knew not to come between Artoria, either version of her, and her food less they have a death wish.

''You..'' Naruto heard a soft whisper coming from next to him as he turned to stare at her with with a look of disinterest.

''What?'' He said as he eyes her up and down and properly took in her features. ''You know, you are rather pretty up close. Cute too.'' And just like that he turned away from her.

''...'' Artoria's upcoming outburst came to a halt as he spoke those words and she quickly averted her gaze as her cheeks colored pink.

'Damn him! How dare he steal my food and turn me into this with that voice of his! It must be his Charisma skill, that's right!' She fumed inside of her mind as glared at him every couple of seconds before looking away with a blush.

''Look at that. Who would've expected the cold hearted queen to turn into a blushing schoolgirl by someone stealing her food?'' Emiya mused as he moved closer towards Cu and Scathach who were looking at the scene with amusement.

Rituska on the other hand was unsure what to do next. At least it went better than she had thought it would. Her new servant had finally interacted with someone other then herself and Mashu which was a start.

She clapped her hands together which turned her the focus in the room which was what she wanted. ''Since we got that done, all that's left is meeting Gudao and his servants. Though.. that might happen soon as well during dinner which you've been asked to help with, again.'' She looked at Emiya who gave her a silent nod.

It was normal for him to help prepare with the food. Be it breakfast, lunch or dinner, he was there to make sure it was up to everyone's taste. Why? Well, he was a good cook when he was still Emiya Shirou and each of the servants enjoyed what he made much more than the food that was served without his help.

''More food?'' Naruto questioned and Artoria mimicked his look.

''Yup! We just have to wait on Emiya to start cooking.'' At those words Naruto's blue eyes slowly shifted towards the man in question as they locked with grey. It was a staring contest that didn't last long for much like Scathach before him though for him it was more like how he was looking at him. It was like he was being subjected by a stare of a person that was just above him in all aspects and it actually annoyed him.

It was like Gilgamesh all over again but this man wasn't as obnoxious about it as he seemed to do it without actually realizing.

It was a shame the blond didn't have a weapon out for him to analyze as it could've provided him more information about who he was as a person. He must've done something important to be classified as a Saver servant at that might be a start.

Unfortunately now wasn't the right time as he had dinner to prepare. He excused himself and with his master's approval left the room in favor of heading towards the kitchen.

''Oi blondie!'' Two heads turned at Lancer's call, making him pause mid step as he was subjected to two pairs of eyes staring at him with boredom. ''Wow, i uh, i mean the other blond.''

Naruto and Artoria glanced at one another before focusing back on Cu who was scratching his head. ''Yeah, i guess that was a bit stupid..'' He muttered to himself. Behind him Scathach palmed her face at her student who was making a fool of himself.

It was interesting though, seeing how Artoria's alternate version not seemed to mind Saver's presence. After all, he managed to do what no one has done before. Steal her food, touch her directly and then sitting down next to her. All of that unscathed as he stopped her from skewering him with her blade with a few simple words.

Really, if she wasn't seeing this herself she might've not believed it.

''Alright you,'' Cu pointed at Naruto. ''How about a spar huh? So i know you're a good addition to the team and are capable of protecting our master.'' Truthfully those reasons were bullshit as he just wanted a fight. Looking at him his instincts screamed at him that he would be the one that would give him a fight he won't forget.

''No.'' Naruto's response was short and simple making Lancer fall almost flat on his face. ''I have more interest in food that playing with you.'' He tapped his finger on the floor which wasn't missed by Scathach as a Kanji which she was unable to decipher formed beneath Cu's feet.

''P-playing?'' The Hound of Culann sputtered while looking offended. A spear, red in color much like the one in Scathach's hand materialized as his expression turned into a glare. ''I'll show you play- W-what?'' He looked around with a dumbfounded expression as he found himself unable to move his legs. ''Oi, what's going on!'' He demanded as he glared at the blond that wasn't smirking mockingly at him.

Instead of answering with words Naruto merely pointed a finger at his feet, prompting Lancer to look down and see the Kanji which wasn't there before. ''This is…'' He wanted to say a rune but quickly realized it wasn't. He, or rather his copy had seen symbols similar in nature during his time in Fuyuki so he knew it was Japanese.

Also, since he was being affected it was magic of at least rank B or higher as his resistance faltered past rank C.

''I see you understand.'' Naruto told him as he tapped the ground once more and just like that the Kanji which was a form of his 'magic' went away. It was like it had never been there in the first place.

He suddenly stood up, making Artoria look at him curiously. ''I'm heading off towards the cafeteria.'' He told everyone as he made a single step before he paused as he realized something. ''Actually, i have no idea where it is from here.''

''Ah! Don't worry i'll-'' Ritsuka tried to offer but was interrupted.

''I'll show you.'' Artoria quickly said as she stood up and dusted off her sleeveless black dress that left her upper back bare. Her offer surprised those in the room with her, Naruto being the sole exception as he just shrugged while following after the blonde.

''Huh..'' Ritsuka mumbled as she watched them leave. That was a first. ''Seems like someone managed to worm his way into that cold heart of hers. Though i didn't expect it to happen from being ballsy enough to, well, steal her food like that. I had expected her to try and cut him down with her sword honestly.''

''Me too master, me too.'' Cu mused with his teacher giving a silent nod.

* * *

Naruto entered the cafeteria with Artoria and saw that they weren't alone. Nope, not at all as they were stared at by a group of people that was sitting at the table. Servants, he quickly concluded as he spotted that same blond from earlier this day with his ruby eyes similar to Cu and Scathach looking at him.

The tables were set in such a way they made one long one and he raised an eyebrow as he saw what appeared to be the twin of Artoria except her hair was more golden blonde and her eyes were emerald. Her outfit was also more colorful than the one he was walking with but he prefered the one next to him. The black dress she wore fit in well with her pale blonde and her similar colored eyes.

He noticed her looking at him in interest before seeming to take note of her twin or whatever she was next to him and her expression shifted into a scowl. He ignored it however but could see Artoria smirk at her from the corner of his eyes.

He just ignored all of them as he came here for the food and sat down a little away from the group with Artoria plopping down next to him. Naruto placed his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers before closing his eyes.

Artoria meanwhile summoned her weapon as she began to inspect it. She had done this dozens of times before but it was a good way for her to pass time while she waited for her food.

Minutes later Cu, Scathach and Ritsuka entered the cafeteria and spotting Ritsuka's two other servants sitting there by themselves. Unlike the two before them they exchanged greetings with the group before deciding to sit with their own.

''I see you have a new servant, Ritsuka.'' Gudao spoke up as he looked at the other master and somewhat rival with a smile.

A smile that was returned by Ritsuka's own. ''That's right! I summoned him earlier this morning. Don't mind him though as he mostly keeps to himself. Though he surprisingly kicked off with Artoria off all people despite having met less than an hour ago..'' She trailed off and her Saber sent her a glare.

''Really? They do seem close.'' Gudao nodded as he looked at the two. ''She even sat down next to him on her own despite never doing so before, even going as far as attack a person for sitting near her. So what's his name and what class is he?''

He was curious as he stared at the silent blond. Gudao could tell that his servants were as well with the exception of Gilgamesh as he was pretty sure he remembered him having a Noble Phantasm to see things himself though he kept it suppressed. No, his Archer was more focused of getting the attention of his Saber who was doing her best to act like he wasn't even there.

''His name is Naruto Uzumaki and apparently he's from the Saver class though what that means i still don't know. He had a talk with Romani but he hasn't informed me of anything.

''Saver?'' Gudao repeated as he glanced at the blond once more. Gilgamesh finally showed interest upon hearing his class and the urge to use his Noble Phantasm, Sha Nagba Imuru was getting bigger. Perhaps he wasn't a mongrel like he had assumed earlier when he had laid his eyes on him. No, he was still a mongrel compared to him of course but less than the rest he was sharing the table with.

Naruto's nose twitched as he was still awake, the smell of food reaching him and prompting him to open his eyes. He looked at the rest of Ritsuka's group and the master herself as a sign that he was aware of their presence.

''Food's here.''

The door leading to the cafeteria opened as several people entered carrying large plates of food which was placed on the table, followed by a smaller plate that was put in front of each of them.

The exception being Gudao's archer who used his Noble Phantasm to retrieve a golden plate fit for a man of his stature.

''What's this?'' Naruto asked no one in particular as he stared at the food in front of him. He didn't recognize it as it wasn't available during the time he was alive. It smelled really good though and it made him curious.

It looked like some sort of sandwich that had meat in it, lettuce, some weird yellow looking thing that had melted onto the meat and tomatoes.

''Eh!'' Artoria exclaimed from next to him, her expression one of disbelief as she showed more emotion than she had since she was summoned. ''B-You, you don't know what a hamburger is?'' She stared at him like he was some kind of alien which at the moment he might as well be.

''No? I never had one of these before. It smells quite nice, though not as nice as the cooking of Ta-'' He bit his tongue and stopped himself as bad memories began to resurface just by thinking of her and balled one hand up in a fist.

''Something wrong?'' Scathach asked as she sat opposite of him and noticing his sudden change in mood when he stopped himself from finishing the sentence. She saw his eyes flash with regret and sadness much like she had seen when he had been summoned here before it was squashed down.

''I'm fine.'' It was a lie that anyone with half a brain could see but they didn't prod any further as Naruto placed one of these burgers on his plate. Sparing a look at Artoria next to him he saw her devouring burger after burger which was equally impressive as it was disgusting for someone as small as her.

Likewise, Cu too was munching down on the burgers but in a slightly more refined manner. His teacher just shook her head as she ate at a much slower pace so she could actually enjoy the food.

Deciding to test it himself, he grabbed the burger and slowly brought it to his mouth. Artoria's golden orbs following his movement and watched as he took a bite. She watched with bated breath as he chewed several times before finally swallowing. ''It's good.'' He said with a nod towards Artoria who had paused shoving food down her throat.

''Hmph! Of course it is. After all, if a king such as myself likes it, it must be good.'' Artoria huffed.

Naruto stared at her for a moment making her pale cheeks color red under his gaze before he looked away. 'How cute.' He thought upon seeing her flustered state before he focused back to his food.

Aside from that, dinner was spent in relative silence with the cook himself, Emiya, joining halfway through. It was mostly Gudao's servants who talked while Rituska's kept to themselves. And to Naruto that was fine, prefered even.

''Since i'm done, i'm heading towards my room... master.'' He managed to get the last part out with distaste as he stood up.

''Wait! I'll go with you since i'm going to my room as well.'' Artoria said as she excused herself and too stood up.

''Alright, let's go then.'' He gestured towards the door that led out of the cafeteria.

Cu hummed as he watched them leave before turning to his master with a mischivious look. ''Say master, wanne bet how long before those two get together? I say a two weeks tops.''

''Eh?''

''Hm, i think a week is enough.'' Scathach offered her estimate.

''Ghk! Sempai not you too~'' Ritsuka whined as Scathach smirked.

Emiya on the other hand kept silent, he wasn't going to involve himself in their business. Nope, he had done enough of that before.

* * *

''Ah, Romani! Romani look what i found!''

''Hm, what's that Da Vinci?'' Romani came over to Chaldea's head of technology to see what she found.

''Look here.''

Da Vinci who was sitting behind a computer pulled up a scan of a painting. A very, very old painting from the looks of it. The painting depicted two people, a man and a woman with the woman having her legs thrown over the man's lap. It was clear to them that the man in the painting was Saver, or Naruto as he looked exactly like it. Even the kimono he wore in the painting was the same as the one they had seen him wearing.

But to them the woman in the painting was more important. Even if the painting was old, they could tell the young woman was still beautiful. In the painting she was wearing a revealing blue kimono with long detached sleeves. Adding to to it were thigh length stockings the same color as her kimono and black geta. She had bright pink hair that was held in some varient of a ponytail by a blue ribbon. While it looked impractical it was hard to deny it wasn't eyecatching.

''Mhm, interesting. Da Vinci, is there any information provided with it?'' Romani asked.

''Let me look..'' Da Vinci played around a bit before pulling up a scan of the back of the painting. ''There, it says; Naruto Uzumaki, Tamamo no Mae, Kyoto. 1155.''

''Interesting. Say, you think this is the woman responsible for his current state and why he got rather emotional earlier this day?'' Romani asked her as he looked back at the painting.

''I think so.'' Da Vinci answered. ''I'll try to see if there's more information available though i doubt it since it was a stroke of luck i even managed to find this one. At least it confirms he had Japanese origin.''

''Yes, you do that. Now that we have the corners of the puzzle we just need to find where the remaining pieces fit.''

* * *

End Chapter


End file.
